beyond_the_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
IXS Enterprise
The IXS Enterprise (IXS-110) is the world's first IXS-Class Warpship designed and developed by N.A.S.A. It is the crowning technical advancement of the peoples of Earth and is considered to be the most advanced quantum leap in technology since the start of the jet age. 'History' In 2012, N.A.S.A reported that it was experimenting with the concept of warp drive and the loop hole within Einstein's Theory of Relativity. By 2014, it was announced that designer Mark Rademaker had created a CGI representation of a new vessel that would achieve warp velocity. The vessel he designed was the IXS Enterprise. After a year, N.A.S.A announced it's success and immediately started designing away a new device that would allow the human race to achieve warp drive. They also acquired the services of the Air Force in order to help them construct the starship they had designed. 5 years later, construction of the Enterprise was completed and it was now time for N.A.S.A to launch their ship for field testing. They assembled a crew of 20 in order to see if it would work at warp speeds. The ship was launched and proved beyond the expectations to the creators of N.A.S.A. Alpha Centauri The Enterprise was sent on it's first mission to the planet Alpha Centauri, which was the closest star system from Earth. The ship was launched from the Kennedy Space Center on external rockets that sent the ship up into the Exosphere where the ship's nuclear powered ionized engines took over and the external rockets were jettisoned. Within several seconds of distancing itself from Earth, the Enterprise was sent flying towards the Alpha Centauri system at warp speed. Two Weeks Later After 2 weeks at warp, the Enterprise managed to get to the Alpha Centauri star system and captain Leo Achilles ordered certain members of his crew alongside himself to head on the nearby planet they discovered. The ship then dispatched a shuttle and headed towards the planet surface where the military established a perimeter around their camp. During the night, military commander Kevin Marcus was training pilot trainee Emma Archer on the basics of using her XA-20 pistol due to her never receiving prior training. After they trained, Marcus and Archer returned to the camp and as a result got some rest. The next morning, the crew awoke to a group of strange humanoids whom they referred to as the Centuryons. The Centuryons invited the crew to accompany them back to their underground city where they mostly live in a utopian society. As honored guest, the crew began to learn much about their culture and their technology. This eventually led to the Centuryons being curious about how the crew managed to get on the planet. This led to the crew explaining their concept of a warp engine and as a result, the people of the Centuryons wished to examine the ship, however despite the crew's ability to negotiate, they took the crew hostage and held them until they could examine the ship's systems. Even after the ship was taken by the Centuryons, they refused to hand over the crew. This led to Kevin to take action and without hesitation, got to working on getting out of there. He managed to sneak out of the prison cell they were in with the use of the old fashioned grab the keys and escape trick. They took back their weapons and got the guards into the cell they were in, locked them up and escaped. Afterwards, they headed for the surface of the planet and found the Enterprise being taken apart from the inside out. The crew engaged the Centuryons and eventually regained control of their ship. The Enterprise then lifted off and headed back to Earth, however several Centuryon Attack Cruisers came after the ship in an attempts to disable her and take the ship apart. The Enterprise managed to hold them for a good 12 minutes before heading to warp. After returning to Earth, the Enterprise was repaired and the crew was de-briefed on what happened in the Alpha Centauri star system. 'Crew' The Enterprise is manned by a crew of more than 90 men and women. *'Capt. Leo Achilles:' The commanding officer of the IXS Enterprise Leo Achilles is responsible for carrying out his orders to the letter and get his crew home safely after each mission. *'Military Cmdr. Kevin Marcus:' The officer in charge of security aboard the Enterprise. Usually responsible for taking action when it comes to engaging enemies of the ship and it's crew. Category:Starships Category:N.A.S.A Starships Category:IXS-Class Starships